


An Ultimatum

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto is possessive, even against "himself".</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://fuckyespuppyshipping.tumblr.com/post/6750833008/this-needs-a-drabble">this picture post on fuckyespuppyshipping</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ultimatum

Angry blue eyes faced off with slightly amused, but mostly unconcerned ones.

The priest knew that this doppelganger was way out of his league, but humored him anyway. His power emanated from his body, fueled by the centuries-old magics.

The nonchalance only made Seto Kaiba angrier. A burning energy radiated out of his body. This guy pissed him off so much.

“Stay. Away. From. Him.” he growled.

“I doubt that you have the power to stop me. However, I have no interest in this boy in the way that you seem to think I do.”

Joey looked at the two “Seto“‘s facing off on his behalf. This was not good.

“Hey! Guys! Cut it out!”

“NO!” Seto shouted stubbornly.

“Listen to your friend, boy.”

“Geez, Kaiba! What the Hell’s yer problem?” He grabbed Seto’s arm and dragged him away.


End file.
